Conventional cone beam computed tomography (“CBCT”) dental imaging systems generate three-dimensional data of a patient. The three-dimensional, volumetric data can be used for different purposes. For example, doctors, dentists, and related clinicians typically require three-dimensional data having a full field-of-view but a low (i.e., coarse) resolution to provide images quickly for patient treatment or planning. In contrast, service providers, such as device or appliance manufacturers (e.g., dental or orthodontic device manufacturers) and companies providing custom treatment plans, often require three-dimensional data having a partial field of view but a higher (i.e., finer) resolution that can be automatically processed to design appliances or create custom treatment plans.